Akatsuki Diary
by mariXwic32
Summary: Jane leads a normal life, until her uncle decides to move to Japan where she has to deal with a gang of sinisterly evil characters and a group of complete morons. Rated M because of Jane's dark mind...


**A/N: Well well, looky here… My mind is going in circles because I still think I don't have enough time to do anything… Well, at least I can safely say that I'm being creative, so you guys can enjoy a few of my stories.**

 **Anyway, you guys should probably review on my other stories as well, so that I can continue them… Reviews cause readers so much happiness you know?**

 **Enjoy this chapter and review if I have to continue with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning: Lots and lots of fear and cussing**

(Insert linebreak) *NARUTOWASHERE*

Sunday, 16 November

Dear diary

I don't recall my uncle being weird, not at all... Now he went and got us moved to a new house in Japan; I didn't even want to be here in any case. All this moving cost me to lose several of my prized t-shirts and a pair of socks from my mother! Uncle-Jack can't even be bothered...

My uncle got a super new promotion and was happy to move away from San Francisco, seeing as there was so many murders occurring this year. I don't like moving, it takes away the fun of knowing people, now I have to start all over again! I don't even speak Japanese, so I'm screwed!

I'm starting at my new school tomorrow, my uncle said that we moved to a region of Japan where people speak English, and the school is English as well. My only guess is that we'd have to move again before I even get settled in.

Another thing that bothers me is this damned 'kimono'-thing my uncle bought me. It looks more like an overcoat for a nightgown.

In any case, I have to get to sleep; tomorrow's going to be a very long day...

Jane Jericho Daniella Solliers shut her diary and stuffed it under her bed, yawning loudly; her body protesting to fall asleep. For half an hour, she lay half awake, thinking about how she should behave herself in her new school, if she should interact with people and if she should make her uncle move them back to San Francisco.

Slowly, her eyes drooped shut and she fell asleep, dreaming about the next day. But, she didn't know how the school looked yet or where every classroom was, so she was pretty content that her dream was going to be déjà-vu.

The next morning, Jane stumbled out of bed and nearly cracked her skull against the wall if the cabinet hadn't attacked her back first. Sighing in relief, she stood up and went to her closet, picking out any clothes; her uncle would have to buy her school uniform when she found out what to wear. As soon as she was finished, Jane looked herself over in the cupboard mirror. Black, high-waist jeans with a shoelace up do, leopard print pumps and a dark grey t-shirt. At least her life was easy... She had already finished school the previous year in San Francisco, Argentina.

Unfortunately, Jane's uncle wanted her to mingle with the kids in school, so she had to go whether she wants to or not.

Oh but the best was yet to come... Jane was only going to go to school that one day and then she'd start searching for a nice corner to stay in until they moved back. "Jane, hurry up, you're going to be late!" Jack called from the kitchen; he was already frying up some pancakes. Sighing again, Jane brushed her hair and went to inspect if her uncle had burnt anything; which wasn't surprising when she walked in and saw a couple of burnt pancakes.

"It's alright, uncle..." Jane eyed the food before grabbing a glass and opening the fridge. "I'm not very hungry today," She said before pouring herself a glass of orange juice; _heartburn here we go..._ After gulping down the glass of juice, Jane greeted her uncle and headed for school.

The school she was supposed to be going to was not very far away from where they were currently staying, so Jane could practically walk there on her own. What she hated was the curious staring...

Within a few minutes of walking, Jane ripped out her headphones from her backpack, a nice head piece from Skull candy, stuffed it over her head, plugged the aux into her mobile and started listening to music. She was not going to like living in this place.

 _ **What the hell's going on can someone tell me please**_

 _ **Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV**_

 _ **I'm black then I'm white**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **Something isn't right**_

A few minutes later, after following the directions her uncle had given her, she arrived at the school. The buildings were a dark grey brick color with a black roof. Jane smiled warily, looking terrified. "Great, creepy school..." She mumbled and headed for the first building, which luckily had the office...

 _I hate strangers... I'm terrified of new places... What could go wrong..._ "Are you the transfer student?" The lady behind the counter inquired. Jane jumped slightly and then nodded quickly, noting that the lady behind the counter looked normal. "Ah, here we go!" She pulled a few pieces of paper out of a printer and handed them to Jane. "Don't be afraid to ask anyone for help in case you get lost, okay?" The lady smiled and Jane forced a smile as well.

 _I think I'd rather get lost and die in the toilet, thank you_ TTATT _..._ Her head was moping as she stepped out of the office and glanced at the papers. One was a timetable, the other was a map. _Great... How could I get lost now -_-*... Oh well, it's only one day I have to endure... What could possibly go wrong?_

Everything.

Jane found her first classroom on the map and made her way through the corridors filled with people wearing... No school uniforms? _Strange..._ Sneaking past people was pretty easy, seeing as Jane carefully avoided bumping into everyone, she finally made it to the classroom and peeked in. _Good, no one in yet... I can hide in the corner..._ And she did, as soon as she entered, she dove for the corner behind the door and pulled her knees up to her chest, her burgundy hair falling down her shoulders.

Jane was a strange girl indeed. She had long, deep burgundy (purple-red) hair that fell all the way down to her hips, dark blue eyes and pale skin; most of the time caused by fear, but her skin was lightly kissed by the San Francisco sun. She also had a people-problem, thanks to her uncle. Jane rarely had any friends, and when she finally made friends in San Francisco, Jack decided to move; what a dick…

She jumped when the door opened and several students entered; thanking her own self-conscious for choosing her hiding spot behind the door, because it never closed. More students spilled into the room after a few seconds, and a lot were talking about the new transfer student... _H-E-L-P M-E..._ Jane practically clawed herself into the dark corner, praying that the door stayed open...

Her wishes were ruined by the last person to enter... The teacher... A scrawny man that had no business being a tourism teacher; that was the subject Jane was supposed to be taking. "Okay, quiet everyone!" Click. The door closed. "Now, we've all heard about the transfer student, so please be nice to her and show her that Japan is a really nice place." _Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die..._

"I heard she graduated from school last year, why does she have to go to school here then?" A boy with bright blonde hair sticking in odd places asked. He had three stripes on each side of his face and blue eyes. Another boy whacked the first one over his head. The second boy was dog-like; he had shaggy brown hair and dog-like eyes with red paint marks on his face.

The teacher shrugged. "Well, ask her after class." And then he stared at the class in confusion. "Where is she?"

The door was re-opened and another kid stepped in, but the door was opened too far and it attacked Jane's pinkie, causing her to yelp in pain, surprise and horror that she had revealed her position. "Dammit Sasuke, you're always late!" The blonde boy barked.

No one's attention was on the black haired boy or the blonde one. The teacher closed the door to reveal Jane clutching at her finger and looking extremely pale. TTATT _, they caught me!_ "H-h-h-h-" She swallowed quickly, stood up and quickly glanced around. "Bye!" And she ran for the door, but failed. The Sasuke boy grabbed her arm and whirled her around, causing sweat to trickle over her face in panic.

"Why, you must be the transfer student," The teacher smiled widely. _Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die..._ "Why were you hiding behind the door?" _Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die..._

Jane removed her arm from Sasuke's grip and shuffled closer to the corner. "I- err... Nice meeting you... I need to go... Getting late..." She was having a mental breakdown... _Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die..._

"Oh come now, you're in the correct class, I'm sure you checked your timetable. It's still school hours, so please relax." The teacher placed a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder. Okay, it worked, because Jane snapped out of her die, die, die trance and blinked stupidly.

After a short silence, Jane turned to the teacher and blinked. "Closest seat to the corner, away from any windows, please..." It was as if she were ordering a burger with no salad, no bun, just the chicken and sauce from KFC. _Away from people too, please..._ Jane blinked again.

The teacher smiled. "Okay, right over there, and Sasuke, get to your seat too; there's absolutely no need to be a prissy." He said, pointing to a nice corner at the back of the classroom. Jane curtsied and practically crawled to her seat before burying her nose in a book. After everyone was finally seated, the teacher began the lesson, starting with the three pillars of sustainable tourism. Jane already knew everything, so she just sat there, with her nose in the book.

As soon as the bell rang, she was crowded with people. Panic raced over her face and shone its big white behind at the onlookers. Everyone was smiling when Jane looked up; she scooted her chair further into the corner. "Hi, I'm Naruto!" The blonde from before greeted.

"I'm Kiba, and you probably already know this emo kid's name..." The dog-like boy said, pointing at Sasuke. Jane stared at them in silence, trying to get her bottom to lift from the chair. _Why the hell are there so many people? Die, die, die- no, no die today..._

With a gulp, Jane tried to plaster a smile to her face. "I-im Jane..."

Monday, 17 November

Dear diary

I've made some new friends... The people at the school seem nice enough, but there are too many of them...

First, there's Naruto, a hyperactive blonde with a color crisis, because he only wears orange... Then there's Kiba, he likes dogs and is more of a puppy... Sasuke is a jerk with black hair styled like a cockatoo's behind. Sakura is pretty nice' she has pink hair and green eyes and tries to keep the boys in check. She's also one of the prefects at the school.

I'm supposed to be sitting with Naruto's group at lunch time... I don't like new people very much, but I think you know that already...

I like Chouji and Shikamaru very much, because they don't make a lot of noise. Chouji eats a lot, that's probably why he's so chubby and Shikamaru is just lazy, but smart altogether. Then there's Ino with blonde hair, who Sakura hates, Hinata with short black hair and pupil less eyes, who has a crush on Naruto, Shino, who is an insect creep and wears glasses; he grabbed a beetle on the table as it crawled over to me… Neji with brownish hair, Hinata's brother because he had the same eyes, Lee, who wears spandex and looks like a retard with thick eyebrows and round eyes and Ten ten with two buns on her head, who is obsessed with weapons.

The first day there was pretty hectic... I ran into a group called the Akatsuki...

Well, they cornered me after lunch, that's what... And I was pretty creeped out; I wanted to find the toilets and die in them... Then I had a lot of my die, die, die trances, mainly because I'm terrified of new people.

The Akatsuki look like a group I'd rather stay away from, because they've got creepy people... I don't know their names and I don't want to! I'm already struggling to put names to faces. They asked me about my graduating and stuff; how I liked Japan so far and such. The guy that looked like a shark practically freaked me out.

My uncle thinks it's a brilliant idea to stay in Japan... Great, what else could go wrong in my life? Oh nothing, just that I have guests coming over this weekend! Naruto decided that a welcoming party was very necessary, so before I could protest, everyone in Naruto's group agreed happily.

I wish I could happily say that my uncle changed his mind and we could move back to Los Angeles, because that's where my parents lived... But Jack is an asshole and my life is completely ruined.

I mean what the hell? Why do I have to go to school when I've obviously graduated already?!

This is me, regretting my choice to live with my uncle and not my grandmother... I'm going to sleep.

(Insert linebreak) *NARUTOWENTTOPEE*

 **Well? Did you enjoy something new for a change? I hope you guys did... I'm never reading the vampire diaries ever again... It completely creeped me to boredom... I hate sappy vampire love stories and I don't reccomend them to people who prefer humor, adventure and fantasy stories.**

 **Please review and tell me if I should update any of my stories.**

 **This is the author, out and away, halfway to la la land because she only managed to finish this author's note late at night.**

 **Also, if you guys want to know, its only the first chapter, so don't be surprised if the chapters get longer, because they sure as hell will. (Where did my brain's leash go again?)**

 **Good- whatever time of day you've read this chapter.**

 **Review, or else you will never sleep again!**

 **Muahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Just kidding.**


End file.
